Remembrance
by violet-tears
Summary: Friends. Changing. Memories. Forgotten.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the idea, Kira, Rosa, and some other mysterious character.

REMEMBERANCE Prologue 

Jack yawned and crawled out of bed, awakening to the smell of frying fish. He walked outside to find his Grandpa cooking some trout over a cook fire.

"Morning Jackie Boy! The fisherman stopped by with this for us. Yum!" Grandpa grinned and ruffled the sleepy seven year-old's hair. 

Jack wrinkled his nose. " It smells funny Grandpa!" 

Grandpa chuckled. "Fish usually does. Now eat up, because we have some visitors coming. And guess what? One of them is a playmate for you!"

"Really?! Another kid to play with?! Wow, thanks Grandpa." Jack wolfed down his fish and ran inside to clean up. He couldn't believe his luck. Kids were hard to come by in Flower Bud Village. The only kid Jack saw in his summers with Grandpa was a pretty little girl who lived up at the vineyard. Jack wasn't too crazy about girls but once when he was really bored he got up the courage to ask her to play. She yelled at him to, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and since then he hadn't spoken to her.

"Jack!" called Grandpa, "They're here!"

Jack grinned and ran outside. When he reached Grandpa though, his smile disappeared. There was a very large woman smiling down at him, with a young GIRL at her feet. Jack stood behind Grandpa's leg and peered at his new playmate.

"Son, this is Mrs. Graham and her niece Kira."

Jack stared at her. Kira was a small girl with hair that was a soft violet colour. She wore it up in pigtails tied with light sea jade green ribbons that were the exact colour of her eyes. She stared back at him, chewing noisily on something, and fidgeting slightly. Jack noticed approvingly that she didn't wear a dress like most girls he knew. Kira wore shorts and a blouse, but she still was a girl and Jack didn't want to play with a girl.

Grandpa looked down at Jack and gave him a little push forwards. "Say hello Jack."

"'Lo" muttered Jack looking down at his shoes.

Mrs. Graham nudged Kira slightly, but she remained where she was, staring at Jack. Mrs. Graham bent down. "Kira please say hi to Jack."

Kira stepped forwards and blew a very large pink bubble from her gum. She let it pop and then stood still as if she was satisfied by her response.

Grandpa and Mrs. Graham roared with laughter, but Jack couldn't see what was so funny. When Grandpa calmed down he opened his mouth to speak. " Well now that you're acquainted we'll leave you two to play." He turned to Mrs. Graham, "Care for a cup of tea Rosa?" she nodded and the two walked arm in arm in the house.

Jack stood there looking horrified at this creature he was expected to play with. She stared back with an expressionless face. He turned and walked towards a tree leaving her behind. Except she followed him. When Jack saw that he sighed. 

"Look," he told her firmly "I know I'm supposed to play with you but I don't want to play with a girl."

She stared at him, and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a gum wrapper and spit her gum into it, wrapped it up and stuck it in her pocket. "No one asked me if I wanted to play with a boy!"

"Then go play with a girl! I know one that lives up at the grape farm! Go play with her!" Jack yelled.

"I already did! She was boring! All she wanted to do was go to the beach and dance! She wouldn't play bank-robbers or climb trees or…"  
Jack cut her off. "Girls can't climb trees!"

"Yes they can!!!!"

"No they can't! All girls do is play house and sing and girly stuff like that"

Kira glared at him. "I can so climb a tree! I'll prove it!" She walked over to the tree and scrambled up it going higher then Jack ever had. Kira looked smugly down at him and stuck out her tongue. "Told you so!!"

Jack grinned. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad. "Okay so you can climb trees, but I bet you can't be a good pirate! Argh matey!" Jack called and ran off to board his imaginary ship.

Kira climbed down and dashed after him yelling, "Walk the plank, Walk the plank!" 

In the mountains someone smiled.

You like? In case you haven't guessed it's based in a Harvest Moon for N64 setting. I can't wait to write the rest! Please review! 


	2. Sadness Helped

Sadness Helped

The ten year-old body of Kirala Nekaliam snuggled deeper into her cocoon of pillows and blankets. She opened her book to where she had left off. 

'Trianthra remained motionless as if terrified that her enemy was close. Something snapped behind her. Suddenly…………

-Kira was interrupted.

"Sweets I know you like to read, but well that's all you ever do. Couldn't you go outside once in a while?"

Kira peered up at the face of her Aunt Rosa. Rosa's face was weathered, strong, and kind but there was a sort of sadness in her eyes. Kira knew that sadness well. For it often shone in her-own jade eyes. The sadness was more noticeable in Rosa's eyes though, because she had lost more then Kira.

Kira thought back to when the sadness had first appeared. It was six years ago and Kirala was still living in the city.

_~ "Mummy why are you crying?" a four year old Kira had asked climbing up to sit on her mother's lap._

_"Oh baby, your cousin, Aunt Rosa's son, had," Lilikou Nekaliam paused to wipe away a multitude of tears. " Honey cousin Teku had an accident." Lilikou burst into tears and hugged Kirala close. ~_

Kira's mind flashed forwards to a week later at Teku's funeral where Aunt Rosa had sobbed throughout the entire service. After all she was a single parent raising her only child. That was the first appearance of the sadness. And then……….

_~ "Kira! Kira! Honey wake up!" Aunt Rosa shook Kira awake and propped her up._

_"Is it time to get up already Auntie Rosa? Are mummy and daddy home?" Kira yawned and stretched her small, frail, five-year old arms, up over her head._

_"No sweetie but you need to get on your coat and come with me." Rosa's voice was sounded very scared._

_"Where's mummy and daddy?"_

_"Kira darling… they were in an accident on the way home from the show, and we need to go see them at the hospital."_

_Kira's eyes widened. When Teku had an accident he stopped coming to visit. Did this mean mummy and daddy weren't coming back anymore?_

_At the hospital Kira wasn't allowed to see Daddy. He was hurt too bad. She got to see mummy though. _

_"Hi baby." Kira remained silent, afraid of all the tubes sticking out of mummy. "Baby, mummy is going to go away soon. You see, mummy's hurt really bad, and the Doctors can't help her."_

_"Where are you going mummy? Can I come visit?" whispered Kira._

_A tear rolled down Lilikou's cheek. "No baby. Mummy and Daddy are going to live with the goddess."_

_"Is Teku with the goddess?"_

_"Yes baby. He is. So baby, I need you to be strong for mummy. You're going to live with Auntie Rosa so please listen to her."_

_Kira nodded, her eyes shining with tears. "I will, but mummy," Kirala sniffed and began to sob. "I don't want you to leave!"_

_Lilikou pulled her daughter towards her, and kissed Kira's head repeatedly. "I know baby, I know. Be strong for mummy though. And always remember to be nice to people, and do the right thing. Have fun, and never think that being different is bad. The most important thing though baby, is that when you love and are loved back, don't ever let it go. Never let your love go."_

_Kira nodded and burrowed deeper into her mother's arms, until both mother and daughter fell asleep, Lilkou never to awaken. ~_

Kira looked at Rosa. "Sorry Auntie, it's just that well there's nothing to do but read when Jack isn't here."

Rosa smiled. She had always approved of Kira's friendship with Jack. "Well sweetie that's the other part of what I came to tell you. I was just saw Gotz and he told me that the ferry just entered the harbour and," She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence for Kira leapt up tossing aside her pillows and throwing her book to the ground. She dashed out the front door and went in the direction of the beach.

Her mind was working faster then her feet though as she ran into old Ann's farm yard, and turned down the beach path. Many sailors were unpacking supplies, and Kira laughed as she watched Nina, the older woman who ran the flower shop, yell at them for mixing up her flower seeds.

The ferry always carried a few tourists and some villagers who had been away. Today she watched the midwife greet her son and his young wife, and Ann greet her grandson Rick. But where was Jack? Kira strained her neck trying to see him but he was nowhere in sight. Was it possible he had missed the ferry over? No, it couldn't be he was always on time. What if he had been late though? The next ferry wasn't for another month!

Kira ran over to one of the sailors and asked if all the passengers were off the boat. When he replied yes, her heart sank. Kira thanked the man and turned to go home, feeling devastated. Jack was her best friend, and she only got to see him in the summers when he came to visit his grandpa. Kira smiled at the thought of Grandpa Jack. She'd go see him and he'd cheer her up. He was like a father to her, and was much kinder to Jack then his own father… Now she felt bad again, thinking of Jack. 

Kira sighed and trudged on when all of a sudden a hand was clapped over her mouth. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle, when a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Miss me?"

The hand let go and Kira whirled around to face Jack. "Ohhhh!" she scowled, "You little…" unable to find the words she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

Jack grinned "You're losing your touch kid, for the first time ever you punched like a girl!"

"I am a girl stupid! Is it my fault I try to be more feminine?" Kira started giggling at the thought of her acting girly. She liked being a girl but saw no reason why she should always wear dresses and make-up. Kira liked dresses too but they weren't good for hiking in the mountains, and makeup made her itchy. Her father said she was strong willed. Her mother said it would wear off eventually. Mum, Dad… Kira's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of them, but she furiously wiped them away as Jack joined in her laughter.

"So you never answered my question. Did ya miss me?" he tilted his head and waited for Kira's response.

"Of course I did! There's nothing to do when you aren't here."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way!" he smiled mysteriously and walked up the path.

Kira followed, confused before she realized he had no luggage with him. "Jack," she called "Where is your stuff."

"They were too heavy too carry, so I had the sailors deliver it to Grandpa's house."

"Too heavy? Who punches like a girl now sissy boy?" Kira mocked

Jack glowered at her. "For your information, I had way more stuff with me this time."

"Why?"

Jack grinned. "Well dad is going on this really long business trip that's taking him all over the world, and I don't want to go with him, cause he wouldn't let me do anything except stay in the hotel room because he hates sightseeing, so I get too stay here."

They were almost at the farm now, but Kira stopped dead in her tracks. "The whole year?" she marvelled

Jack chuckled. "Nope. The whole three years."

Kira's eyes bulged "When you leave we'll be old! Like thirteen and fourteen!"

"I know. It's a good thing you have a girly crush on me or we'd get sick of each other."

"A CRUSH!!!!" Kira said horrified at the gruesome thought. A crush on her best friend?! That would NEVER happen "You think I have a crush on you?! I'll crush you, you little dweeb!"

Jack laughed and ran off, Kira sprinting behind him, ready to soak him in the river, when she caught him.

It was just like old times. 

That was how it should be.

_Thanks sooo much to all my reviewers! I love you guys and promise to r&r your stories. Oh and this isn't me in the story. The names are VERY close but not identical. Kirala and Kiara. Or Kira and Kia. But anyway I'll try to have Chap three up soon, so any comments on this chappie would really help me get motivated. Kiss Kiss, buh bye.___


	3. The Moment I Fell Part 1

Thank-you very much too all my reviewers! I'm very sorry to anyone who has been waiting for an update, but I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I would be moving out of the country. I haven't touched a computer for the past THREE months. So now that I'm settled, the updates should be more frequent! Thank-you for your patience.

**The Moment I Fell**

**Kira's Tale**

_"Happy Birthday Dear Kira, Happy Birthday To You!"_

Kira grinned and looked around at her friends faces, illuminated by the glow of the fourteen candles, on the chocolate cake in front of her. She grinned, took a deep breath, and blew out the candles. Thirteen went out. Immediately her guests went into an uproar.__

"One candle left that means she only has one true friend!"

"No it doesn't stupid! One candle means her wish doesn't come true."

"I thought one candle meant she has one boyfriend?!"

Kira smiled and looked at the lone flame flickering in the darkness. She supposed that it could mean she only had one true friend. Sure there were quite a few people at her party, Karen, Rick, Rick's cousin Gray, and a few of her old friends from the city, but Jack was her best friend. He had been as long as she could remember. If only he wasn't going home in three weeks. Once again she would spend three seasons with nothing to do. Unless of course her wish came true. She hoped that the candle didn't cancel her wish!

Thinking of the candle reminded her of its third meaning. She has one boyfriend. That was just amusing! Sure plenty of her friends were boys but as for boyfriend… there wasn't much chance of that. After all Jack was her best male friend, but they were nowhere near couple level. Were they? Kira snuck a look over at Jack and was surprised to see he wasn't participating in the hubbub around them. He was fidgeting and looking at the ground, lost in thought. She watched as he sighed and looked up. Averting her eyes so as not too be caught staring, she looked over at the pile of gifts stacked upon the hearth. There were quite a few, in various colours shapes and sizes. Someone flicked on the lights silencing her arguing friends. Rosa smiled over by the light switch holding a knife. 

"Cake Time!" called Karen holding out her plate to get the first piece.

*************

After everyone had been fed, it was time to open the presents. 

"Mine first!" said her old city friend Charlotte. "I just know you'll love it!"

Kira carefully tore off the wrapping paper; it was so flashy and expensive looking she didn't want to rip it! Inside was a brand new pair of designer jeans. Trust Charlotte, Kira thought. Only a girl like her would give someone expensive clothes to wear when they live in the country.

"Thanks Char!" she said grinning, impractical or not those jeans really were gorgeous.

"I knew you'd love them! When I saw them I just had to get them for you seeing as there isn't a decent clothing boutique in this town!"

"Now ours." Rick handed her something wrapped in brown paper. There was a small card also made out of paper saying "Happy Fourteenth! From Rick and Gray."  Inside there was a gorgeous miniature bouquet of flowers made out of wood, no doubt carved by the boys themselves.

 After the presents from Karen, (a bottle of wine which Rosa told her firmly she was NOT allowed to drink until her 18th birthday) Lucy, (sunglasses) and Monique (money) had been opened, Jack's grandpa stepped forwards.

"Now miss birthday girl, I have a little something for you as well!" he pulled out some sheets of paper and handed them to her. 

Kira looked at them and saw it was a score of music. "Did you write this for me?" she gasped

"Aye." said Grandpa smiling. Do ya like it?"

"I love it! Can you play it for us? Please?" she pleaded

"Well…I suppose so." He pulled out an ocarina from his jacket pocket and took a breath. A rich deep melody wafted through the air, and Kira was forced to close her eyes with emotion. The piece was so beautiful; she couldn't believe it was for her. For minutes nothing could be heard in the room except for the delicate flowing notes streaming from the ocarina. When Grandpa finished playing there was nothing but silence.

"Wow." said Charlotte. "That was the prettiest thing I've ever heard in my life. Seriously you should talk to a record company, my dad is friends with a producer I can give you his name…."

Grandpa listened kindly but Kira could tell he had no interest in the music business.  She stood up and gave him a deep hug. 

"Thank-you," Kira said, at a loss for words

Grandpa hugged her back fiercely. "Maybe one day you can think of some pretty words for it."

Kira nodded but knew she never would. It was so pure; she didn't want to spoil it with silly rhymes.

Kira turned to Jack expectantly, but he remained facing the ground. She cleared her throat and he looked up, with a kind of pleading look in his eyes. There was an awkward silence and she realized he hadn't got her anything. She was slightly shocked but she didn't want to embarrass him.

"Anyone want more cake?" Kira asked drawing their attention away from Jack as voices called out how big of a piece they wanted.

*************

"Bye!" Kira called as she watched her friends disappear from sight on the late ferry. It had been a good party, but now she was ready for sleep. She spun around and screamed. 

"Jack!" she called out "You scared me half to death! Goddess, what were you doing in the shadows like that!"

"I didn't forget your birthday." He said quietly "I did get you something its just….." his voice faltered

"Jack I don't care if you didn't get me anything!" she said impatiently. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm just tired, will you walk me home?"

He nodded and then pulled out a small black box. "Here," he said and handed it too her

"Oh! Thanks Jack!" she opened it and gasped. Inside lay a gleaming silver bracelet, studded with small sea green gems. She immediately realized why he hadn't given it to her earlier. Rick and Grey would have given him a very hard time.

"It matches your eyes." He grinned "Do you like it?"

Kira nodded once again speechless. 

Jack grinned even more and punched her playfully on the shoulder. "I knew you would. Girls are suckers for pretty things."

"It's beautiful." She put it back in the box and looked up at Jack with tired eyes. "Walk me home now?"

"Sure, let's go." Jack pulled her onto the path and tucked his arm around her shoulder as he often did when they walked. Kira knew it was just a display of the close friendship they had, but tonight it felt different, unfamiliar. Nice and comforting, but still slightly alien.

It wasn't long before they reached Kira's yard, the lights were on inside, Kira assumed Aunt Rosa was cleaning up after the party. They walked over to the door and Kira put her hand on the knob then turned to face Jack. Suddenly and unexpectedly she was out of breath.

The moonlight was shining on his face and caused his chocolate eyes to glimmer. She had never noticed just how deep and rich his eyes were. And his smile… Kira could feel herself blushing at his wide, youthful smile and was thankful for the darkness to hide her crimson face. She immediately looked at the ground.

She felt a cool hand on her face lifting her chin up. "What's got you so skittish all of a sudden?" Jack asked amused. Kira didn't reply but instead bit her lip and stared back into his eyes, willing him not to read the emotion clearly written upon her face. Jack gazed back into her eyes, and his brow furrowed. Kira stood there almost trembling while Jack studied her face his eyes squinting as if trying to see something deeper. She wished she could know what he was thinking.

"Kira," Rosa's voice boomed, slicing the tension outside, "Is that you out there?"

"Yes Aunty!" Kira called as Jack quickly pulled his hand away and took a step back. 

"Well…er…see ya then. Good-night" he waved and spun around, setting off for home.

Kira watched him leave wanting him to come back, and before she could stop herself called out, "Jack!"

He whipped around his eyes full of hope. "Yeah?"

"I…Would you…" she sighed knowing she couldn't tell him what was troubling her "Thanks. For walking me home. And-uh…goodnight." 

"Oh." His voice was heavy with disappointment "Is that all?"

"Mmm-hmm." she mumbled not wanting him to hear the frustration in her own voice

"Bye then. See you tomorrow." Jack turned once again and disappeared into the darkness

Kira stood there a moment then let herself in and shut the door. 

"Sweets what's wrong, you're as pale as a ghost! You must be exhausted, go to bed now, I'll be all right to clean up on my own. There's a good girl." Rosa hugged Kira tightly and shooed her down the hall. Kira didn't object at all, she really was tired, and very confused.

She changed hastily into her pyjamas and climbed under the covers. She wanted to laugh and at the same time cry. She had felt something when she looked at Jack. Something different. It was love. She had fallen for him.


End file.
